1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for spraying a fluid. The device has a container for the fluid to be sprayed, a spraying device by which the fluid located in the container can be sprayed, and a setting device by which the desired spraying rate can be set.
Devices for spraying a fluid of the abovementioned type are used, for example, for the humidification of air. Air humidifiers of this type may be used, for example, in order to keep vegetables and fruit in chill cabinets or else in cold stores moist and thus prevent the fruit and vegetables from drying out. Further, devices for spraying a fluid can be used in order to mix air with a specific active substance. For this purpose, the active substance may either be in liquid form and be sprayed itself or else be dissolved in another liquid, for example water, in which case this solution is sprayed by the device. The spraying of active substances may likewise be employed in order to keep fruit and vegetables fresh. Further fields of use are, however, medical technology or else the disinfection of rooms or appliances.
Particularly when devices for spraying a fluid are employed in medical and disinfection technology, it is also usually necessary for a defined quantity of fluid to be sprayed uniformly. However, previous devices do not provide for regulating the spraying rate.
An obvious approach to regulating the spraying rate is for the quantity of fluid sprayed to be detected at an outlet of the device. This, however, is highly complicated in technical terms and cannot be implemented at justifiable cost.